True Light
by Serious Li
Summary: Ryou is raped, and needs Bakura's help in recovering. Yaoi, rape, sexual abuse, not for homophobics. I'll continue depending on the reviews I get.


I won't waste anyone's time with lengthy nonsense. Just a few reminders:

First off, my fic is **_yaoi_**, and this is your warning, so don't bullshit me about it later on. They'll probably be het couples in here too. Emphasis on the word 'probably'.

Second, I'm not so sure about the pairings yet. Any recommendations, requests, or preferences (both het and homo are fine)? I might not be able to make your wish come true though. It has to fit with the plot see? But PLEASE, nothing with Anzu or Miho or any of those crappy characters, k?

Lastly, if you don't know the Japanese terms I'll be using, then contact me and I'll tell you or go get a translator and they'll tell you.

Okay, that's all then.

* * *

Author: Serious Li 

(AU) Yaoi Maybe a bit of OOCness, a few uminportant OC's. Don't worry, they're just part of the plot.

Ryou Bakura stepped out onto the dark street, looking around nervously at his surroundings before starting down the series of alleyways that led to his home.He had been fooling around at the library until it closed at 9:00 and when it did, he ended up picking the lockon a nearby homework center and now it was well over 12:30. The reason he was now walking down the dark streets alone was because his olderyami had been beating him again.Ryou hated it whenhe got himself all boozed up and intoxicated, losinghis senses completely and abusing the younger and weaker Light.Yugi and his gang wasn't helping much either. Ever since Bakura had threatened to actually kill Ryou if Yami or Yugi interfered with Ryou's business again, the gang that had been Ryou's sanctuary before now wanted nothing to do with him. But at least, Ryou thought as he went, Bakura was on good terms with the Ishtar yami and hikari. At least Marik could stop Bakura if he went too far. And Malik...Ryou's chocolate orbs lit up at the thought of the Egyptian...Malik...

Ryou, lost in his thoughts about Malik, suddenly felt his foot collide with a metal coke can, and he shot three feet into the air in shock as the can skidded noisily onto the road. Pulled back into the real world, Ryou ran his hand nervously through hislong, whitehair, jumping at the slight whistling of the wind. Shifting his bag over one thin shoulder, he hurried along on his way. The boy had a very good reason for being nervous; there were those they called Stalkers, who haunted your every step and shadow, waiting for the right moment to strike. Stalkers were made up of rich people who wanted out, violent hobos, juvenile delinquents, and drug dealers from the black market. They would attack anything or anyone for the benefit of themselves. Most of the time, they just wanted money, but lately, the count of rape happenings were increasing. Especially the rich teen Hiyouku; he seemed to enjoy taking pleasure from raping other males. Ryou, and other night pedestrians, was fully aware of this. Everyone was.Ryou shuddered as he recalled seeing a fellow classmate after he'd been attacked by Hiyouku and his imfamous gang. It wasn't a pretty sight, andRyou decided to push the thought out f his head. Hurrying alongs the dark alleyways, his only thought was to get home before anything happened...okay fine, before he lost his virginity...

Unfortunately, he failed to notice the dim shadows that were crawling up behind his own. As the teen turned and walked down into a particularly dark and narrow alley, the clouds suddenly parted to reveal the moon. It cast its silver light down on the place where he stood, where he suddenly noticed a shadow that loomed over behind him. His shoulder bag dropped. A smooth hand with several gemstone rings that must have cost millions tapped his shoulder. Hiyouku.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty-boy?" a sneering voice sounded close to Ryou's ear. He gulped and turned around slowly, feeling a nasty sense of foreboding. He knew better than to ignore the question.

"H-H-Home?" he said quietly, suppressing the fear in his voice. The boy backed up, trembling with every step. He stumbled, then felt a solid wall at his back. Hiyouku (A/N: Yes, it was Hiyouku.) remained expressionless as five other's materialized behind their leader.

"Huh, well that ain't where you're going now." A gang member cackled. The leader immediately pivoted on his step and yanked up the collar of the person. "I'm the one in control here." Hiyouku snarled, sending a fist into his face and letting go of the shirt at the same time. There was a crack as the sound of a skull made contact with the wall and he sank down, not moving. The leader glared at the rest of his crew.

"Anyone else going to challenge my leadership?"

There came back murmurs of "No, boss." and numerous head-shaking.

"Good." The violent teen nodded, apparently satisfied.

At that point, Ryou decided he wasn't going to stick around longer than he had to. The boy tried to make himself insignificant in the shadows, and tried to sneak away. Sad to say, his attempts were poor. The rich boy immediately turned his attention back to Ryou, yanking him back by the shoulders. Ryou's chin was jerked up roughly to meet a pair of ice-cold, merciless azure eyes. "You're quite the looker aren't you?" he sneered down at the trembling boy." Listen, punk, if you give us all your money, perhaps we'll consider letting you go." He emphasized the word 'perhaps'. "Hmm? What about it? Good enough for you?"

Cold sweat beaded Ryou's brow. Oh no, he thought. "I-I-I don't h-have any m-money on me right n-now." he stuttered.

The head hauncho leered, licking his lips as he contemplated a thought out loud. "Well, that's just too bad. I'll think I'll have some fun with you instead..." His eyes roved over Ryou's slim body, lingering at his crotch, chest, and lips.

Ryou shook and pressed back against the wall. His mind was blank with terror, and he stared up, horrified, at his patronizer.

Hiyouku clicked his tongue, and at that signal the other remaning four sprang to the trapped teen, pulling his arms to both sides of his head as two others gripped each of his legs tightly.Ryou felt Hiyouku's lips press roughly against his own, the other's large body grinding up against his own, allowing the boy to feel how hard he was. The motions drove the teen further up against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He felt himself losing air, and half shook his head, wrenching his head away. Instead, Hiyouku continued, licking and sucking his toy's neck, making Ryou feel as if his throat was on fire. Finally,Ryou jerked his head around, breaking Hiyouku's contact. His patronizer smirked and said tauntingly.

"Be careful, don't make me lose my control..."

"Get away from me!"

A ringing slap, followed by another,sounded sharply across Ryou's face, bruising his cheeks instantly. "Don't talk back to your master, _bitch_." Hiyouku growled, fisting a hand in Ryou's hair, his face mere inches from Ryou's own. The latter spat defiantly into the other's face and shouted,

"I'M NOT YOUR BITCH!" Instantly, the small Light regretted it. Horrified at himself, a small detached part of his mind wondered where had he gotten the stupidity to do that?

There came a silence in which Hiyouku wiped his face clean slowly, cold-blue eyes never leaving Ryou. The other gang members froze wondering if their boss's toy had gone outof his wits or not. Didn't the boy see what Hiyouku could do?

"Well, at least you have the guts," he remarked slowly, regarding Ryou with new interest. The captured teen glared, snapping back. "Why don't you just punch me and get this over with!" Mentally, Ryou kicked himself. Great, now he's never get out of this mess.

"No, that's too easy," smirked Hiyouku, moving closer, "Besides, I don't want to mess up your good looks. Tsk, I'l have to punish you in a different way then..." Ryou's eyes widened.

"No, please! Anything but tha-!"Ryou was cut off as his lips were engaged in a bruising kiss once more. Suddenly, he gasped, and Hiyouku seized the opportunity to shove his tongue into Ryou's mouth, carressing Ryou's tongue with his own. The boy had a good reason for gasping; Hiyouku had grabbed at his crotch, cupping it in one huge hand. Stroking the bump that was Ryou's member beneath the jeans, Hiyouku motioned with his eyes for his cronies to spread their prisoner's legs slightly. They obliged, smirking.

Hiyouku pulled away, leavingRyou gasping loudly, slumped against the wall. The leader smirked evilly as Ryou's bruised cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as he slowly unzipped the boy's jean's and undid the slack belt. The boy's eyes widened in fear as Hiyouku pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. Licking along the length of the weapon, he slipped the keen edge under Ryou's thin shirt, making the boy shudder as the tip traveled along his side, half-lifting his shirt in the process. Hiyouku stopped his activities for a moment, his free hand reaching forward and tracing along the boy's body, adjacent to the blade.Ryou whimpered as the steel tip arrived at his chest, flicking and teasing his left nipple, the other hand coming up to stroke the other tender nub of flesh. The bigger teen smirked as he felt both nipples harden quickly, knowing the combination of his warm hand on one and the freezing sharp blade on the other was turningRyou on, whether he like it or not. This wasn't enough for the patronizer though.Ryou cried out as Hiyouku suddenly twisted his fingers harshly; there was a ripping noise, and the cloth was torn in half down the middle. Another few slashes with the knife, and Ryou's shirt dropped onto the ground behind him.

Half-naked, flushed and shivering with cold, shame, embarrassment, and fear,Ryou closed his eyes and shuddered as Hiyouku knelt down on one knee, his lips and tongue roaming all over his chest. Stopping at a slightly-hardened nipple again, he took it into his mouth, his warm lips closing around it, his tongue stroking the dusky little mound of flesh, suckling slowly, drawing out the torture.Ryou arched his head back and bit his lip, trying to suppress the groans trying to tear their way from his throat.Hiyouku wouldn't have that, though. He wanted to hear the sounds his toy made, and so he bit down on the nipple between his lips, startling the younger teen, who cried out and arched his chest up against Hiyouku's's touch.

Hiyouku snarled in savage anticipation, and moved in eagerly and mercilessly ; Ryou's cries would've rung through the streets had his patronizer not stifled them.

* * *

The Bakura household... 

Bakura sat in a low forked-branch of a tree, his face partially hidden by the shadows. He was asleep, an empty whiskey bottle on the ground where it had slipped fom his hand after falling asleep. His long, spikey sliver hair, swayed a little in the gentle breeze. His snores could be heard from the house, where Malik and his yami were currently staying, more for Ryou's sake than their own. The night was quiet, and all was at peace in Domino City -- well, everywhere expect that little corner-alley wherea certain white-haired hikari was currently being sexually harrassed--. Surprisingly, the tomb robber wasn't having the good night's rest that was required after getting tipsy too.In fact, Bakura was having a very realistic dream playing in his mind...

_Fear. For the first time in his life, Bakura felt a hard, gut-wrenching fear that he hadn't felt before, not even if a squadron of soldiers were at his heels and he had nowhere to run in his former life. But this dream was not in Ancient Egypt, it was rather modern. Bakura couldn't see clearly, all he knew that he was suddenly experiencing the most painful and humiliating moments in his life. A dark shapehad taken the form of another person, and was tearing his clothes off him. Someone was touching him all over his body, abusing him, biting downon his nipples until tears mixed with the vomit comingout of Bakura's mouth,and Bakura's mouth opened ina silent scream as he felt the assualter thrust himself into the theif's body...he could feel himself being punched and slapped...kicked and bloodied...slashed with a knife until the blood ran into his mouth, a sharp andsalty...his attacker then thrust himself into Bakura'smouth, forcing his large manhood down Bakura's throat...he couldn't breathe, couldn't think...the person was too much for Bakura to handle...he gagged, and was punched again...He twisted and turned, trying to rid himself of this horrific nightmare..._

And suddenly there was a thump and a yelp as a particularly strong breeze blew the thief off-balance and he made close acquaintence with the hard ground. Bakura woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard, all his instincts screaming at him to find Ryou, to help his hikari, wherever he might be...the tomb robber could feel a growing panic that somewhere,his hikari needed him badly...Ryou was in big trouble...One thing that Ryou didn't know, was that his yami really did care for him. And because of Bakura's mixed emotions and confused feelings, he hadn't been able to keep his temper in check lately...now, Bakura regretted all his hostile actions towards his hikari...Ra, he prayed silently, if Ryou's okay, I swear, I'll never so much as_ look_ at a piece of gold again..

The Millennium Ring glowed, and an image of a dark alleyway flashed through Bakura's mind, showing him wherethe Lightwas. He looked down at the Ring, the five spikes glowing and pointing him in the right direction. Bakura ran into the house, startling Malik and Marik awake, told them where hewas going, and ran, Marik's shouted reply that they would catch up as soon as they could, ringing in his ears.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done.If you thought this was good, review and tell me, andif I get enough reviews, I'll continue.If you thought this was okay, review and tell me, and I'll consider continuing. If you thought this was crap, it sucked, review anyway(You'd better give a good reason WHY this was bad, though), and I'll delete this so-far-oneshot. R&R! 


End file.
